1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retail display and inventory storage stand for shirts generally and T-shirts particularly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artistic expression, meaning images, designs, and/or words printed or reproduced on planar materials (sheets of paper) such as art prints, posters are quite efficiently and successfully marketed, retail, using display and storage stands featuring multiple, removable, large area swinging panels for displaying exemplars of the artistic work on vertical surfaces supported above a base storage unit having a plurality of divided compartments (slots) storing rolled/packaged inventories of the different works displayed. Retail consumers swing the panels to view the various exemplar images and pick desired expression, already rolled/packaged from the appropriate inventory compartment (slot) in base of the storage unit.
Display and presentation of garments and wearing apparel is a very important aspect of retail marketing of clothing. In high fashion markets, attractive, live, clothed models model examples of a designer's artistry to private and public buyers. Retail spaces feature manikins stylishly clothed with various combinations of apparel to catch the eye and heart of the consumer. Retail spaces abound with strategically located, visually appealing arrangements composed of various apparel items to tickle the fancy and imaginations of consumers. Shirts and similar torso type garments (T-shirts & sweat shirts) not only express style but are also utilized for presenting artistic expression, both by the artist creating the expression and by the consumer wearing the expression.
However, consumers can not evaluate the full impact of an expression appearing on a garment when it is folded/packaged. Accordingly, shirts and similar torso garments making artistic and/or style statements are typically marketed on hangers hung on racks. Retailer's also frequently resort to displays of such garments on vertical surfaces in areas proximate to shelves on which inventories of displayed items are sorted and stored according to size/style/brand/etc., e.g., the classic man's (white) dress shirt Yet in most retail environments vertical display space is limited.
In more plebian markets, retail clothes rods, arms, racks and stands display and store hanging inventories of unfolded shirts, and torso garments using a myriad of different types of removable hangers which hooks onto a clothing rod of the rack, arm or stand. Typically such apparel items are sorted and hung utilizing a sorting criteria such as brand, size, style, and expression.
Consumers sort through shelved and hung apparel inventories, hands on, removing hangers from racks on which desired garments are hung, or if shelved, removing, and unpacking/unfolding the items for critical examination (expression and workmanship). If not satisfied (hopefully), the consumer will rehang/refold the garment and place it back on the respective rack or shelf from which it was taken in the appropriate brand/size/style/expression location. If satisfied initial after visual examination, but uncertain about fit, the consumer may then take the apparel item with hanger and packaging (maybe) to a fitting room to try on. If dissatisfied after trying on a garment, the consumer may return the garment to the rack or shelf from which it was taken, but most likely will place (toss) it with or without hangers and packaging on a tried-on rack or bin conveniently located close to the fitting room. Once satisfied, the consumer takes selected garment(s) to a purchasing counter where a retail clerk winnows any out hangers still connected with the apparel, and assuming the price and inventory identification tags are still attached, checks, folds and bags the garments and collects the appropriate lucre from the consumer, completing the transaction.
Retail clothing and wearing apparel stores expect and are staffed for re-hanging, re-folding re-packaging and sorting apparel examined, tried-on and discarded by dissatisfied consumers. As retail shelf/rack time passes (and merchantable value drops) unselected hung and folded garments move onto sale racks and into toss bins where consumers pick through the hodgepodge seeking out those value/quality items just to good to pass up. In such environments, apparel items securely packaged in a manner which discourages unpacking retain value longer. However, secure packaging defeats marketing of apparel items where value resides in the expression presented as opposed to style and fit criteria